Halo: Millennium Crisis
by MisterTabi
Summary: The Covenant sends a large strike force to distract the UNSC from launching a full out counterattack on Regret as he takes control of Mombasa. Meanwhile a certain Hellsing begins her destiny. HellsingHalo crossover. Rated T for Gore. WIP.
1. Eavesdroppers

**Halo - Millennium Crisis**

**Disclaimer: This reclaimer does not own Halo. Dieses forderte zurück tut nicht leiblich Glorienschein.**

- - - - - - -

A red klaxon flashed its respectful color as a large screen flashed messages and data to the viewer.

'...Space ruptures near our battle cluster...-static-'

'-static-...ifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill zon...-static-'

'...By accident. Yes, it appears they had no idea where Earth was, until they jumped here...-static-...No, they did not fire as soon as they saw us. Simply pu-static- ere stunned for a moment. We did not detect any weapons build-up until after the first wave of MAC fire took out that Carrier's shields...'

There was another wave of static obscured the screen. Another wave of reports would have flooded the speakers had it not been for a click of a button on the arm of the command chair in front of the screen. "Vhat say you Dok?" spoke the one sitting in the command chair, the finely cut hair just visible above the back. A tall thin man in a faded white lab coat splattered with blood standing at the left hand side of the chair adjusted his multi-layered lenses, sweeping away his long blond hair, "Un excellent specimen can be procured from the ensuing battle vith little to no doubt. I must haf several of these Covenant soldiers as test subjects. But alas, perhaps it may be too risky, it vill be in broad daylight...und our soldiers in such a state..." His sentence trailed off as he nervously began to toy with his gloved hands, both of which have their ring and pinky fingers fused together.

"-static-...This is Fleet Admiral Harper. We are engaging the enemy..."

"Und vhat about you Captain? Do you think ve should attempt to capture several of these creatures?"

"Ve _do_ haf the resources to do so. More than enough," said the Dok earnestly. A large shadow belonging to a tall man in a great white army trench-coat and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol shifted slightly, but said nothing, his blue eyes cold and his face expressionless.

"..."

Nothing was said for a moment, only the tapping of fingers upon computer terminals reigned as the three men watched the feed. After half an hour's worth of long moments passed as another wave static drowned out the silence. "...-static-...I don't believe it! They're retreating, we've won!" Moments later the Orbital Station _Malta_ burst into pieces of flaming debris. It's stability ring cracked and dispersed as the long main gun of the Super MAC station tumbled into low orbit, heading towards the southern end of the Atlantic ocean.

"Vell! It appears ze Covenant are not as stupid as ve think."

"Nein, they aren't stupid, they just don't use their intellect vith all zat honor und glory zing zey haf..."said the man as he adjusted his many layered glasses.

"Ja, Captain. Go und retrieve zat MAC. Ve vill need it later."

The Captain gave the barest of nods and walked silently away, keying a comm unit in his coat. He turned slid down a flight of steps and walked from the command room to the elevator lift that would bring him to his transport and his team.

* * *

The MAC Station's massive cannon plunged from the lower atmosphere of Earth into the Southeastern portion of the Atlantic ocean. Six teams of UNSC Salvager Corps were notified instantly, gliding towards the still steaming area where the weapon had tumbled into. A pair of ships, as they came closer they were actually huge submarines, were already near the site, apparently investigating what had happened. The Captain Jose Umera of the Salvaging Corps keyed the communications array. "You are in restricted area! Keep away from the wreckage!" 

"I am afraid ve cannot do that. You no longer haf authorization to be here. Ve vill take zis back to base on our own accord," said the unfamiliar voice. It was accented with germanic dialect and the sound of being used to giving orders, apparently also feeling that he was not going to show his face to a mere Salvager Captain.

"I don't know who you are, but I have not been notified ab-" started Jose as the man on the other line fed him a line of words. The console in front of him flickered with numbers and words with it's failsafe activated.

_Automated Piloting System...This guy must be a Spook!_ Jose thought.

"Und I vish you a good day Captain Umera," said the accented Spook, confirming his thoughts as they sped away from the site. Umera gripped his chair's armrests before letting out a breath of air. _Whatever. I'm not gonna be liable for whatever happens..._

_- - - - -_

Commander Arnolds turned in his communications chair, "Ve are good to go Captain. Shall ve go back?" The tall man glanced at him and gave Arnold a long stare. Like all others under the famed Captain's squad, he was trained personally by the Major's bodyguard, the best of the best in their squadron. However under the stare of the eyes of the Captain was like fear...

The Captain nodded imperceptively.

Hastening to carry out his orders and glad to be away from the deathly stare, Arnolds began to give orders for the trip back home.

Both submarines submerged, towing the huge MAC alongside them, dozens of anti-gravity pods lining the bottom of the huge rail-cannon.

"This is Commander Arnolds, ve haf completed the mission objective. Ve are making our vay through the Atlantic. Ve vill arrive shortly. Do you copy HQ?"

"...Ve copy Commander. Good vork. HQ ist ready for your arrival, over."

* * *

**A short chapter, but its the beginning. Reviews appreciated as always.**

** - TArvA**


	2. Family Betrayal

**Halo - Millennium Crisis**

**Disclaimer: This reclaimer does not own Halo. Dieses forderte zurück tut nicht leiblich Glorienschein.**

- - - - - - -

A wave of drop pods roared menacingly down towards a landmass, their purple armor slowly peeling away from the intense heat. A few dozen Phantoms glided down after them. From the ground, they look like burning debris from the sky, like a meteor shower. But as the people in London soon found, they were not bits of rock burning up in the sky.

They were much deadlier than that.

Screams, shouts, crying. These sounds intermixed with explosions as the pods struck areas all over the Imperial Capital of England. Civilian casualties were immediate; as the Elites climbing from within their pods roared in glee as they found a mass of frightened prey rushing away.

Police officers off duty cried out in fear as they unloaded their pistols into the tall creature. Bullets bounced and rebounded off the shielding of the Elite as it returned their greetings with a large dose of plasma fire. Civilians were killed by the hundreds, slaughtered like lambs before the Covenant's onslaught as grunts and jackals began to depart from the descending Phantoms; Brutes and Elites were dropped off, leaving only carnage in their wake as they burned down buildings and people.

Major Domo Fulakanee sniffed the air. It smelled of burning flesh and congealing blood, smoke and inflamed metal. It smelled of glorious war and the deaths of the those who were an affront to the Gods. "Brothers! We will dine greatly today." Several rookies chuckled as they gunned down a woman and her offspring. The Phantoms lifted off, it's plasma cannons still firing at an unseen target.

"Major, we have a problem," said another Elite, this time in blue armor, "There have been glitches in the targeting systems. We have landed off course. This is not the city we seek." The Major Domo glared in anger at his subordinate, "What! Where are we?"

A holographic map appeared in the small sphere in his hand, "We are located approximately several thousand miles from our original destination. However, from what I have found. We are in an important city." An explosion turned their heads as a large APC was melted from a direct shot from one of the Wraiths they deployed. "We will provide a distraction for the High Prophet of Regret as planned. Continue onwards."

The Covenant roared in delight as they began to cut their way through defending marines and ODSTs that had entered the fray to destroy this new infestation. "Come my brothers!" shouted Fulakanee as he fired a burst of plasma from his rifle. The shot sned three human soldiers off their feet. Bullets pinged off their shielding, gutted grunts, and angered brutes as the hail of plasma bolts cut down the defenders like a hot knife through cheese. Police officer joined the fray with shotguns and pistols as they attempted to still the flow.

It was of no use.

Slowly the Covenant pushed their way through London and outwards.

- - - - - - -

**Hellsing Manor, Private Residence  
**

Richard Hellsing was in his brother's office, no _his_ office scheming once again. Integra, his brother's daughter needed to be removed. Killed and thrown away, then Hellsing would be his. _Mine..._

"Haven't you found her yet?" grumbled Richard furiously as he and his men entered the dank and unused levels of Hellsing Manor. "So far we've been unable to find a trace of her," apologized one of his henchmen. He threw down a cigarette from his lips and turned red with fury, "Forget the rules, damn the regulations. I want her found!"

"20 years! 20 bloody years! For 20 years I've waited for my brother to die," thundered Richard Hellsing furiously, "And rather than giving the position to me, he given it to a child!"

He pulled out his Glock and pulled the safety off, "Shoot to kill. I want Integra eliminated."

"Yes sir!"

- - - - - - -

A young woman, appearing to of around 16, tanned skin, large glasses, and a powerful enough of a personality to match her fathers',shuffled through one of the manyair vents ignoring the dust dislodged from inside. "Its been less than a week and it has come down to this. You're nothing more than a bloody slimeball, Uncle Richard..."

Her tirade was cut short as a shudder shook the entire manor. The vent shook violently, almost breaking from it's bolts as Integra glanced upwards. _What in the name of-_

Shouting, distant shouting told her it was something much worse than her Uncle Richard. A roar and the sound of stuttering weapons fire upstairs told her it was something that was much, much worse than a thieving uncle that wanted her dead.

After all, the Covenant wanted every human dead. Why else would they declare genocide on the human race? She choked back a sob of despair when a familiar memory brought hope to her troubles.

_'Integra...before I die, I have one last thing to tell you,'_ her father said quietly as she clasped his hand dearly in the room. They were in her father's room, as he was in his deathbed, dying. _'When you find yourself in extreme danger, or cannot defend yourself against force superior in might...'_

_'...Take yourself to the forgotten dungeon beneath Hellsing. There lies our only weapon...'_

_'It will protect you.' _

Integra choked back on another sob and pulled herself forwards.

- - - - - - -

"You mean you haven't found her yet?! How can a half pint be so hard to find?!" thundered Richard as he lit another cigarette in anger. "Truth be told sir, with our forces busy repelling the Covenant on the grounds it won't be long before the other realize what we are up to," said a henchman holding his shotgun, "The only place is left is the basements."

Richard composed himself and nodded, "Those have been deserted for ages..." "Aye, it been 20 years since," agreed a man with pistols. " The only ones remaining are... Wizardry Analysis Room, Occult Library, Biology Centre, Holding Cell, Dissection Chamber, and Prison..."

He checked his Glock once more before turning to his men, "Inform the rest, we'll go to the basement. Thats where she'll be!"

- - - - - - -

The dungeon's door opened briefly before a small figure entered and closed it. Allowing the darkness to reclaim the room.

-Click-

The lock fell in place, neatly holding the door. She sighed sadly, "I might be safe now, but they'll be sure to find me..."

She looked around the dungeon, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and crept to the wall and sat down against it, then she noticed she was sitting next to someone. "What the hell?" The man was wrapped in a black strait-jacket with plenty of bolts and and such around his arms, legs, and chest. "Oh _god_, so that was what the stench was. How long was this thing here?"

Integra sighed sadly again, "Is _this_ supposed to be my protection Daddy? This dry, rotten, dead corpse is supposed to defend me from harm?" She allowed a single tear to well up in her eye and drop, it made an echo in the old room, cleaning a tiny fraction of the dust inside it.

_Father...this isn't funny..._ she thought as he turned slightly to face the corpse, "Well, I've nowhere else to go. I hope you don't mind if I stay here..."

Minutes passed, with the occasional shudder that would bring bits of plaster and dust from the ceiling. The little girl sat there, crying silently.

"I though a knight in shining armor would be here awaiting me...instead this," she wept, "If only such fantasies were real...I'd be happier..."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as another blast shook the room.

"Placing a dead man in here for 20 years...Father...what were you thinking?"

She buried her head into her legs, "I don't want to die...I really don't."

There were footsteps, her muscles tensed as they grew nearer.

Suddenly there was a crash as a man sent the butt of his rifle into the door, breaking old lock and shouting, "We've found her! Shes over here!"

"Aieee!"

"Lord Richard, just like you said," said a henchman as they leveled their weapons at her. They all parted to allow a suited man enter the room, hand in his coat, "You've hid yourself well, Integral."

"Uncle! Why are you doing this?! Do you really want Hellsing that badly?" She shouted, "What would Father say if he were still alive!"

It happened faster than her eyes could see as her Uncle sent a fist into her right cheek, sending her sprawling onto the floor, "Shut up! Theres no way I'll give up Hellsing to a runt like you, bitch!"

Behind the whimpering girl, two of his men were examining the corpse, "Its a corpse. That wasn't in the files..." "Its just a dead wanker, forget about it."

Richard seemed to struggling with himself for a moment, before swinging up his Glock and aiming it at her. her eyes widened ever so slightly as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Integra saw the bullet in slow motion this time, moving just enough to right as possible as it grazed her shoulder, sending a bit of blood to streak across the floor. A few drops landed on the corpse.

A single drop moved and fell into it's dry mouth, where it's tongue would be.

Integra slumped to the ground, her hand clasped around her wounded shoulder. "Next are your ears. This is for giving us a hard time and trouble. Don't think you'll have an easy death, Integra." Richard cocked his gun again, but a sound registered in his ears. it sent a shiver down his spine as he turned slowly to find the source of it.

Everyone, save for Integra turned around, their faces pale with wonder and fear.

"Slish...slish...lick...lick..."

Integra turned ever so slowly to face the source, the impossible. The corpse had become living again, a long tongue was slowly lapping up the blood pooled from her wound several inches away.

"Haha..." chuckled the creature as it rose, bloodstained teeth grinning at them as it raised it's binded arms.

With a jerk, the sound of ripping leather the Vampire released itself. Gasps of horror told Integra to begin running as afar away as possible. "Its alive!" "Sir Richard, how is this-?" Sputtered a man. Richard was pale and sweating profusely, "I don't know...my brother never told me...Nevermind just shoot it! Give Integra an escort- to hell!"

There was a moment of shuffling as the men all began to pull out or begin aiming their weapons at the monster.

A sudden draft, a man staggered. The top half of his head was missing. The vampire held it up to his insanely long tongue slowly drinking from it as the rest shuddered in fright.

It laughed as the men scrambled for their weapons. A split second later they were cut apart, their heads rolling off in a gush of hot blood, or their limbs cut cleanly from their sockets.

Sir Richard was paler than even before, watching his men ripped apart like they were wet tissue paper, he raised raised a revolver he had picked up, "Oh God! What are you?! AHH!"

The vampire suddenly appeared in front of him, dropping the bullets from the chamber, "Lowlife."

"Stop! I won't hesitate to shoot," shouted a hesitant Richard. A sudden pain racked his hand as it was cut cleanly from the wrist. It dropped to the floor. He soon followed it in agony. "ARGHHHHH!"

"..."

"..." Integra had backed herself into a corner, watched everything and found herself not at all frightened. Yes, she had fear, but her face became expressionless as the Vampire slowly walked towards her.

Suddenly the Vampire dropped to one knee and bowed before her, "Are you well...Miss Hellsing?"

Her surprise must have shown, as the vampire grinned, "I await your command. My Master."

_One of the midians? One of the old and true creatures of the night? What sort of research was father doing?_

While the two stared into each other's eyes, Sir Richard struggled towards one o the guns that his dead men had dropped with an intact hand. "Hellsing...will be mine!"

He stood up and pulled the trigger, "Hellsing is MINE!"

The bullet was meant for Integra, but it was intercepted by the Vampire almost instantly, "Your blood stinks to high heaven. _You_ are unfit to be head of Hellsing." The girl suddenly pulled a pistol from the ground and aimed it at her Uncle.

"What...what is your name, Vampire?" She asked as her Uncle backed away, his eyes filled with fear.

The Vampire grin turned into a smile, "Your father called me Alucard, my Master."

- - - - - - -

Upstairs, a trio of Elites stepped into the remains of the basement, killing the last few of the humans that defended this place. It must have belonged to a noble or similar, "Search the rooms. I want the filth killed on sight."

"Yes, Major Fulakanee," said a blue armored rookie as he led his squad away. A gunshot echoed from within the dank darkness of the basement, catching his interest. "Uggnoy, Kig-Yar, With me. Brutes and the drones will stay here. We will make this place our base of operations. If you find any humans, kill them."

The Brutes grinned hungrily and turned away.

The Major Domo checked his red armor's shield reading and grinned, "This promises to be a fun day."

* * *

**Yay! A long chapter. Reviews appreciated. **

** - TArVa **


End file.
